The present invention relates to a method and device for managing shared sources in an information processing device connected to one or more I/O devices through a communication line. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and device for managing shared sources in the information processing device, which method and device are preferable provided that the information processing device is separated from the I/O device allowing information to be input to or output from the information processing device.
To input or output data at more than one I/O device provided in the information processing device through communication lines, a user is required to know the kinds and locations of the I/O devices.
One example of the information processing device having a plurality of I/O devices connected thereto is described on page 84 of "Introduction to MS-NETWORKS and Personal Computer LAN" published in Gijiyutu-Hyouron (Technique critique) Company Edition. According to this publication, a user takes the steps of specifying a title of an object I/O device for indicating an input or output to the I/O device or displaying a list of I/O devices connected to the information processing device for referring to each title of the I/O devices.
An example of a network management system is described in "ANM" Automated Network Management System", IEEE Network, Vol. 2, No. 2, March 1988, pp. 13-19. This system is designed to graphically display how the devices are connected by referring to the connecting state of those devices.
The foregoing prior arts have the following disadvantages.
If a person uses an information processing device having a plurality of I/O devices connected through communication lines, the user often wants to know where each I/O device is located. In particular, the user is anxious to know the location of each data-outputting device, such as a printer or plotter, or each data-inputting device, such as a card reader. One reason for knowing the location is that if the I/O device located near the user malfunctions or outputs a great deal of data, another I/O device is required. Another reason is that it may be necessary to make sure if a rarely-used special I/O device is connected to the system and know the location of the I/O device. In these instances, the prior art has been designed to display the list of each I/O device connected to the information processing device and to allow the user to suppose the location of each I/O device based on the title of each I/O device indicated in the list.
The foregoing "ATM" Automated Network Management System" discloses the technique of graphically displaying on a CRT how the I/O or other devices are connected in a LAN system. This technique, however, cannot provide information about the location of each I/O device to a user.
As is understood from the above, the foregoing prior art has disadvantages in that it is difficult for a user to positively and easily know each location of I/O devices connected to the information processing device.